You're not a real Doctor are you?
by Beatrice Holmes
Summary: Sherlock and John meet The Doctor, Amy and Rory
1. Chapter 1

**Eleventh doctor with Amy and Rory. Set in between series one and two. I'm going to add my own characters, so feel free to review with your character description. Any character that is not from either Sherlock or Doctor Who is mine, all mine *laughs evilly* and I know how every one of them dances.**

"Doctor, sometimes I wonder how you've survived these last thousand years or so, your driving's rubbish!" Amy Pond exclaimed, while clinging to the TARDIS console. The Doctor however, didn't hear her, he was far too absorbed in the readings on the console screens, "Um, Amy, Rory. I have never done this before, so please be nice." The Doctor was furiously pushing buttons, and pulling levers, trying to bring the TARDIS back under control. "Come on old girl, you can do it." he muttered to himself, a worried expression on his face.

"Doctor, what's wrong, you look pretty stressed out." Rory chimed in, his blue vest flying around the room, he'd stupidly left it on the floor, now it was some kind of death frisbee.

"Well. We are stuck in a parallel universe, although this one seems pretty much the same as the normal universe…" Suddenly, the TARDIS grinded to a halt. "Well. I wasn't expecting that." The Doctor remarked as he stepped out of the TARDIS, "We're in front of Scotland Yard." Amy and Rory exchanged glances from inside the TARDIS, then joined The Doctor out in the crisp London air..


	2. Chapter 2

"John. As ever you _see_ , but do not _observe._ The fingerprints were fake, the pressure was to hard for accidental prints left on clothes, they were planted, which means we are no closer to finding our killer." Sherlock Holmes explained to his partner in solving crimes and flatmate, John Watson, much to his annoyance, as the pair marched out of Scotland Yard. "Sherlock, what's that over there? It looks like a police phone box, I didn't know that those where still around anymore." John remarked, pointing towards an alleyway, where three people had just stepped out of a blue police phone box. "Come along John, let's investigate." Sherlock sprinted across the road towards the alleyway towards the blue box, his coat flapping in the wind, with John close behind. "Hello!" a young man wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie said brightly. "Who are you?" John asked bluntly, looking the man up and down skeptically.

"Doctor, why are we here-" asked a redheaded girl in her mid-twenties wearing a short leather mini-skirt with a Scottish accent, from behind the man in the tweed. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing to Sherlock and John.

"That, my dear Amy, is Sherlock Holmes and his partner, John Watson." the man in the tweed answered, straightening his bow tie. "Rory, you still in the TARDIS? We've met some very important people."

"No Doctor, he's out back throwing up in a bin. Your drivin' skills leave a lot to be desired you know that."

"What the hell is going on Sherlock? Seriously though, who are these people?" John asked, his temper rising, "'Cause I've got a gun in my coat pocket, and if these people don't explain themselves quick, I am sorely tempted to use it."

"Blimey Doctor, your driving is more than appaling, that was hell on earth." A young man in a checked shirt and denim jeans appeared from behind the blue box, wiping vomit from around his mouth...


	3. Chapter 3

**OC's welcome, just review with your character description.**

"Now, now, let's not do anything we might regret." The man in the tweed that the girl kept calling 'Doctor' "I know exactly who you are. Remember me Sherlock? Remember the man in the leather you said was a suspect in the Tyler's case, but no-one believed you because you were, well eight. That's me. I regenerated. That's my TARDIS. Time and relative dimensions in space. Had a granddaughter once, she said that was what it was." Sherlock had gone white,

"You. From the Tyler's case. That blond girl that disappeared, Rose was it? How the _hell_ are you here? And why do you look about ten years younger than when I last saw you, twenty years ago. What is going on." John however, started smiling, "Well done so called 'Doctor' you've baffled the great Sherlock Holmes, how on earth did you manage that? Oh, and by the way, you're not a real Doctor, are you? Because I'm a Doctor, in fact an ex-army doctor, and you don't seem the slightest bit professional, which Doctor's are supposed to be." The man in the tweed took his companions aside, and whispered to them, quietly enough so that Sherlock and John could't hear,

"Cut a long story short, the parallel universe we're in is pretty much exactly the same, only Sir Arthur Conan Doyle never wrote 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes', he never even existed, and this is the _real_ Sherlock Holmes and John Hamish Watson."

"Wow, nice, so there's Mrs Hudson and Lestrade and all the rest?" The girl answered, impressed, "I read the series when I was little, that and 'The Murders in The Rue Morgue' while I was waiting for _someone_ to show up in their blue box.", the man in the tweed looked down at his feet sheepishly, then spun around to face John and Sherlock. "My name is the Doctor, this is Amy and Rory. That thingy mibob over there is time machine that can travel all throughout space. We need your help. Urgently. I'm a proper genius too, but I need someone who an excellent knowledge of the London underground criminal classes, namely you and your blogger, also, keep up the good work John, Amy can't get off your blog, the monitors are always logged onto 'The Blog Of John Hamish Watson' it's get's a but tedious, but still, you're a good writer, especially liked the one about the bomber…" the Doctor trailed off

"Come on, we'll take you to Baker street, tell us what services of ours you need,

 **A short cab ride later:**

The lock clicked, and Sherlock, John, The Doctor, Amy and Rory traipsed into Baker street, the three time travellers flopping down on the couch. "So, what's your issue Doctor & Co? Murder? Mugging?" John asked them once he'd unsure that they wouldn't be disturbed by Mrs Hudson, "Well, Amy Rory and I were touring through Australia, seeing all the sights, and possibly causing some trouble here and there, when we stopped in Sydney. I left the TARDIS in our hotel room and we went out to dinner, but when we came back, half the eye of Harmony was missing, and the polarity had been reversed completely, so now, she doesn't fly properly."

"Yes so, there are lot's of break ins in big cities, your point being what, they left a note, what happened which meant you couldn't solve it on your own?" John asked, scribbling down notes on his notepad, while Sherlock in his armchair, his hands pressed together in their usual praying position, "Three things; A, the TARDIS is always, and I mean always, locked, B, the parts were extracted very carefully, only someone with extensive knowledge about TARDISES could've extracted them so neatly and C, they left a note, with co-ordinates for this universe, someone is out there, and they have a TARDIS black hole slash engine thingime doodle, so they are very, very dangerous."

"Oh," Sherlock exclaimed, waking from his trance, "Is that all?"


	4. Author's note

**A/N Due to increased interest I will remove the hiatus on this story and begin writing again. So all you YNARDAY fans, get ready to be amazed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back by popular request! I present to you:**

 **The Doctor**

 **Amy Williams**

 **Rory Williams**

 **Sherlock Holmes**

 **Doctor John H. Watson 5th Northumberland Fusiliers**

"So how are we going to find these spaceship parts?" John asked Sherlock.  
"I have three theories." The consulting detective said from his position on the couch, his feet up and his hands steepled together. Amy walked in, pyjamas on and a toothbrush in her mouth. "Have oo een 'ory an da 'octor?" she asked, her mouth full of toothpaste. John snorted and shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry _what_?" he asked, while Sherlock shut his eyes and chewed his lip. Amy rolled her eyes and stomped off. Two minutes later she came back, toothbrush free. "I _said_ have you seen Rory and The Doctor?" she asked, hands on her hips. There was a crash noise from Mrs Hudson's flat and John bolted down the stairs, followed by Amy. John burst into Mrs Hudson's kitchen to find The Doctor with his head inside the oven, his tweed jacket had been dumped on the kitchen table. The Doctor sat up and banged his head on the roof of the oven. He growled and managed to extricate himself from the kitchen appliance. "Fixed it!" he said triumphantly, waving his sonic in the air. John's eyebrows raised and he folded his arms. "Really?" he asked incredulously. "Mrs Hudson's had people in all week and no-one could do anything, I even had a go." he said, clearly impressed by The Doctor's fixing skills.  
"Well all you had to do was reverse the polarity and decrease the neutron flow." The Doctor said, brushing off his shirt, straightening his suspenders and picking up his jacket. "It was easy." Amy waved him away.  
"I don't care. Have you seen Rory?" she asked, getting impatient.  
"Oh, I saw him get into a black car about five minutes before I started fixing Mrs H's oven." The Doctor said, patting Mrs Hudson on the back. "Oh God." John said, before running back up to 221b. Amy rolled her eyes and followed him."Jammy Dodger?" Mrs Hudson asked The Doctor, offering him a plate of biscuits. The Doctor's eyes lit up and he took four, before rushing up the stairs.

"Hello Rory Williams." said a man in a suit, an umbrella on his arm.  
"How do you know my name?" Rory asked, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"I know lots of things." The man said, smiling, which was admittedly quite terrifying. "I understand that you have begun to work with Sherlock Holmes. This is war. And now Rory Williams, you must pick a side." the man walked away and the woman in the car got out, tapping away at her phone. "Get in the car please Mr Williams." she said, smiling and then getting back in the car.


End file.
